yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
T.G.
O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. " e "T.G. Hyper Librarian".]] '"T.G.", abreviação de '''"Tech Genus",' 'é um arquétipo usado por Antinomy no anime Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Eles são todos biônicos na aparência para fazer referência a identidade do seu usuário. Eles tiveram sua estréia na coleção ''Extreme Victory''. Os cards "T.G." consistem de monstros que podem "substituir" a si mesmos com monstros com nomes diferentes quando eles são destruídos. A maioria dos monstros não-Sincro buscam outro monstro "T.G." além daqueles que compartilham o seu nome (por exemplo, um "T.G. Warwolf" qualquer monstro "T.G.", além de "T.G. Warwolf"), enquanto todos os Monstros Sincro (exceto "T.G. Blade Blaster") comprar cards ou Invocam monstros. Estilo de Jogo The goal of the archetype is to Accel Synchro Summon "T.G." monsters to control the field. "T.G. Blade Blaster" can negate Spells and Traps while "T.G. Halberd Cannon" can negate Summons. Due to the ease of low-Level Synchro Summons, Summoning the two aforementioned monsters is a matter of summoning and protecting the Synchro Material Monsters. A good rival of "T.G. Halberd Cannon" is "Shooting Quasar Dragon" due to the high attack stats and powerful effects. Although "Shooting Quasar Dragon" is preferred due to the multiple attacking ability. This archetype also excels at long, drawn-out Duels (a.k.a., "grind games"). A player can wear down their opponent's resources over time, while maintaining his/her own, due to the immense search and draw power of the T.G. cards. "T.G. Striker", "T.G. Warwolf", and "T.G. Catapult Dragon" are the best cards to swarm with; the first two have easy Summoning requirements while "Catapult Dragon" can Summon more monsters and give "Warwolf" an opportunity to be Summoned by its effect. At the very least, in case you cannot Synchro Summon, you can build a defense and let your opponent destroy them, giving you plenty of cards to add to your hand at the End Phase. Some good support cards are "Junk Synchron", "Kinka-byo", "Mischief of the Yokai", and "Star Changer". :*When Normal Summoned, "Junk Synchron's" effect can Special Summon "Catapult Dragon" from the Graveyard so you can Synchro Summon any of the Level 5 "T.G." Synchro Monsters. Be sure that at least one of those monsters is "T.G. Hyper Librarian", to gain extra draw power. :*Because there are no Level 1 "T.G." non-Tuner monsters for "Recipro Dragonfly", you can use "Kinka-byo's" effect to summon "T.G. Cyber Magician" from the Graveyard. This combo can also Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" so you can draw 1 card. :*"Mischief of the Yokai" can be used offensively or defensively. Since the non-Synchro Monsters are for Synchro Summoning Level 5 Synchro Monsters, using "Mischief" reduces the Levels of "Striker", "Warwolf", and "Catapult Dragon" to 1 without any drawback to "T.G. Blade Blaster", since it will most likely be on the field first. :* "Star Changer" works similarly, allowing greater flexibility in Synchro Summoning, or potentially thwarting an opponent's Synchro or (especially) Xyz Summon. Also, since the "T.G." cards share the ability to search once they are destroyed, support cards such as "Kuraz the Light Monarch" and "Needle Ceiling" can be used with little or no drawbacks. While "Kuraz's" effect might seem too good to pass up on your own cards, remember that you can use it selectively: for example, you can choose to destroy your opponent's "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" and not target any of their other monsters. Additionally, mass-destruction staples like "Dark Hole", "Torrential Tribute", and "Black Rose Dragon" become even more effective, as they can be used with little to no drawback for the player. Because of the extensive use of Level 5 Synchro Monsters, a T.G. Deck can easily summon powerful monsters outside the archetype, such as "Ally of Justice Catastor", "Armades, Keeper of Boundaries", and in some cases Naturia Beast. If you can manage two Level 5 LIGHT Synchro Monsters in one turn, you can follow up with "Constellar Pleiades". Summoning the ace of this archetype ("T.G. Blade Blaster") it's relatively fast and can be done in a single turn if you control no monsters and your opponent does while you have in your hand to Special Summon "T.G. Striker" and "T.G. Warwolf", then Normal Summon "T.G. Cyber Magician" with "T.G. Rush Rhino" in your hand or Normal Summon "T.G. Catapult Dragon" and Special Summon "T.G. Jet Falcon" from your hand. In the event that you don't have all of them in your hand, then you can let your opponent destroy a few of your T.G. monsters that can search the Deck for other T.G. monsters during the end phase to build up the resources to Accel Synchro Summon""T.G. Blade Blaster" quickly. On the other hand, the summoning of the strongest T.G. monster, "T.G. Halberd Cannon", it's very easy when you have "T.G. Blade Blaster" on your field and you have at least "T.G. Cyber Magician" in your hand and "Level Eater" in your graveyard. Normal Summon "T.G. Cyber Magician", then activate "Level Eater"'s effect in your graveyard by reducing "T.G. Blade Blaster"'s Level by 1 to revive "Level Eater". Tune "T.G. Cyber Magician" with "Level Eater" to "Synchro Summon" "T.G. Recipro Dragonfly", and activate it's effect to send your "T.G. Blade Blaster" to the graveyard and Special Summon the synchro material monsters used for it provided you have them in the graveyard, and finally tune "T.G. Recipro Dragonfly" with "T.G. Wonder Magician" and the other Level 5 Synchro Monster to Delta Accel Synchro Summon "T.G. Halberd Cannon". "Level Eater" it's also useful for many aspects in this Deck. "Plaguespreader Zombie" can also be used in this Deck to accelerate the rate of "Synchro Summon". Cards like "Gravity Collapse" (negates a summon and destroys the monster making the opponent unable to summon more monster for the rest of the turn by tributing a "Synchro Monster"), "Synchro Material" ("steals" an opponent's monster that you can use to Synchro Summon), "Safe Zone" (protects 1 of your monsters from any kind of destruction and targeting effects by giving up direct attacks with the monster you are protecting with it) and specially, "Inferno Reckless Summon" (summons 1 or 2 more copies of a T.G. monster from your graveyard, hand or Deck when you special summoned one T.G. monster which makes the combo even better if you don't use the spare monsters special summoned by this effect and let them be destroyed to search the Deck at the end phase), are a staple in this Deck to keep the opponent under constant pressure and control even if they use a fast and powerful Archetype like the "Six Samurai" or to some extent, "Blackwings". Deck T.G. (Motor do Junk Doppel Tengu Plant) 'Cards Recomendados' Monstros * T.G. Cyber Magician * T.G. Rush Rhino * T.G. Striker * T.G. Warwolf * Lonefire Blossom * Reborn Tengu * Dandylion * Junk Synchron * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Doppelwarrior * Card Trooper * Spore Monstros Sincro * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armory Arm * Colossal Fighter * Formula Synchron * T.G. Power Gladiator * T.G. Wonder Magician * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Black Rose Dragon * Mist Wurm * Stardust Dragon * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * T.G. Halberd Cannon * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon Magias * Mind Control * Forbidden Lance * Creature Swap Armadilhas * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Safe Zone * TG1-EM1 * Reinforce Truth T.G. Stun 'Cards Recomendados' Monstros * T.G. Rush Rhino * T.G. Striker * T.G. Warwolf * Reborn Tengu * Photon Sabre Tiger * Hazy Flame Cerbereus * Photon Thrasher * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Beast King Barbaros * Plaguespreader Zombie * Tardy Orc * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning Monstros Sincro * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armory Arm * Colossal Fighter * Scrap Dragon * Formula Synchron * T.G. Power Gladiator * T.G. Wonder Magician * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Naturia Barkion * Mist Wurm * Ally of Justice Decisive Armor * Stardust Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Leviair the Sea Dragon Magias * Pot of Duality * Creature Swap * Reinforcement of the Army (If Running 3 or More Warrior) * The Seal of Orichalcos * The Big Cattle Drive Armadilhas * Skill Drain * Starlight Road * Dark Bribe * TG1-EM1 * TGX3-DX2 * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Torrential Tribute * Horn of the Phantom Beast Junk T.G. Enquanto lhe falta o poder de busca dos Decks T.G., esta variante foca em combos com "Junk Synchron", "T.G. Catapult Dragon" e "T.G. Jet Falcon". 'Cards Recomendados' Monstros * T.G. Rush Rhino * T.G. Warwolf * T.G. Catapult Dragon * T.G. Jet Falcon * Junk Synchron * Doppelwarrior * Synchron Explorer * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Dark Armed Dragon Monstros Sincro * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Hyper Librarian * T.G. Wonder Magician * T.G. Power Gladiator * Frozen Fitzgerald * Junk Berserker * Ally of Justice Decisive Armor * Stardust Dragon Magias * Tuning * Dark Eruption * Foolish Burial Armadilhas * TG-SX1 * Safe Zone T.G. Ultimaya Dragon Se beneficiando dos efeitos de enxame e compra dos monstros "T.G.", esta variante foca em Invocar "Ultimaya Tzolkin" por Invocação-Especial e depois encher o campo com poderosos Monstros Sincro do Tipo Dragão. 'Cards Recomendados' Monstros * T.G. Rush Rhino * T.G. Warwolf * T.G. Catapult Dragon * T.G. Jet Falcon * T.G. Cyber Magician * T.G. Striker * Marauding Captain * Junk Synchron * Battle Fader Monstros Sincro * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Hyper Librarian * T.G. Wonder Magician * T.G. Power Gladiator * Stardust Dragon/Stardust Spark Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend/Hot Red Dragon Archfiend * Black-Winged Dragon/Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon * Black Rose Dragon/Black Rose Moonlight Dragon * Ultimaya Tzolkin * Life Stream Dragon Magias * Axe of Despair * Reinforcement of the Army * Dark World Dealings Armadilhas * Synchro Material * Urgent Tuning * TGX3-DX2 * Reinforce Truth * TG-SX1 * Threatening Roar Fraquezas Since this archetype is one of the most Synchro-focused archetypes, rivaling Yusei-themed and Inca Decks, all anti-Synchro support ("Discord", "Synchro Control", "Greed Grado", "Meklords", "Shiny Black "C"", etc.) can kill the Deck, in addition to all the typical Anti-Meta strategies that most Decks fall prey to. None of the non-Synchro Monsters provide any offensive capabilities, barring "Rush Rhino" with "TGX300" on the field. "Thunder King Rai-Oh" and "Mistake" can also stop their searching. Use "TG1-EM1" or "Creature Swap" to take control of your opponent's monster when you don't have strong attack power. Also, nearly all monsters have effects that ease the Synchro Summons while wreaking havoc on the player's hand. Therefore, field clearing becomes even more important so protect your monsters (especially "T.G. Hyper Librarian" with "Starlight Road" or "My Body as a Shield". You can also run multiple copies of "TGX3-DX2", due to the rate at which the T.G. monsters are Summoned, and - consequently - sent to the Graveyard to replenish your hand and recycle your T.G. monsters. Additionally, the T.G. archetype is extremely weak to many common Side-Deck cards, such as "Gozen Match", "Vanity's Emptiness", and "Mistake". "Rivalry of Warlords" deserves a special mention, because it completely shuts down the deck, due to the T.G. monsters consisting of entirely different Types. Because of this, one should build their Main/Side deck with these threats in mind. "TGX1-HL" is a great card that T.G.'s have at their disposal, which is functionally the same as "Mystical Space Typhoon", should one need additional Spell/Trap removal. Categoria:Arquétipos